Un tango, Mr Potter ?
by Slythewyn
Summary: .JPLE. .OS. Quand, suite à de malheureuses circonstances, James Potter se retrouve à faire danser un vieu balai sous les rires de son meilleur ami et que Lily l'espionne, charmée par le spectacle ...


**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, tout est à JKR, bien malheuresement

Tadam, je vous présente mon premier OS non-slashiste

Et c'est en effet à la demande de **Lily Forever **que je l'ai écrit.

Je me débrouille très mal pour ce qui est romances hétéro, enfin, je vous laisse en juger par vous même :)

* * *

**Un tango, Mr Potter ?**

C'est vrai, James Potter était l'arrogance même. L'intelligence et l'irrespect réunis dans un même corps non dénué de charmes. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas _Sirius_ … Vous savez, ce grand brun ténébreux dont toutes les filles sont folles ? Les cheveux mi-longs, un air blasé et ce sourire inimitable ? Mais si, celui qui créa un scandale en officialisant sa liaison avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, un garçon timide aux yeux gris pâle, légèrement maladif ? Non ? Tant pis. Je pense que vous ciblez le personnage … Et bien, Potter était un peu comme son frère. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, enchaînant blague sur blagues et rivalisant de suffisance … C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce vil Apollon qu'un beau jour je tombais, moi aussi, dans les griffes du détestable James. Laissez-moi vous raconter.

C'était une de ces sombres journées d'averse où le monde entier semblait s'être rassemblé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, bondée, bruyante et qui commençait à devenir vraiment sale. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau sur le parc de Poudlard, transformant la terre en boue et les potagers en marécage, noyant les serres et détruisant les fragiles cabanes édifiées dans les arbres, un véritable désastre.

Fuyant loin de cette multitude, je parcourais en tremblant les couloirs où régnait un froid à faire geler n'importe quel fantôme, et, maudissant le temps, la foule et ma mémoire ( songer à emporter un pull m'aurait évité ce désagrément inutile ) je me hâtais vers la Tour Ouest, pressée de trouver un endroit tranquille.

Malgré tout, je dois avouer que ce petit moment de solitude n'était pas fait pour me déplaire. Le château était désert, et je prenais plaisir à avancer, droite et fière, au milieu de ces rangées d'armures hideuses, savourant le plaisir de parcourir librement les couloirs sans me heurter à ces imbéciles de garçons qui se poussent les uns les autres pour atterrir dans vos bras.

Tout à coup, alors que portée par mes pas je m'engageais dans un escalier en colimaçon qui jouxtait la Volière, j'entendis des éclats de rires que je connaissais trop bien et poussais un long soupir intérieur. Il n'y avait vraiment que les Maraudeurs pour avoir la même idée que moi en cette après-midi glaciale. Sachant qu'ils ne rataient pas une occasion de se balader n'importe où à n'importe quel moment, j'aurais du me douter qu'ils profiteraient de l'absence des élèves pour venir s'amuser entre imbéciles heureux à l'autre bout du château.

Agacée, je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons quand un bruit de musique parvint à mes oreilles et, exaspérée mais curieuse, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes avant de gravir silencieusement les marches pour voir ce qu'il se passait en haut.

L'escalier menait en fait à une petite pièce intime où je n'étais jamais venue auparavant. La porte entrouverte m'offrit un spectacle quelque peu insolite.

James Potter, debout au centre de la salle, tenant à bout de bras un vieux balai en bois et vêtu d'un élégant costume de bal, fixait d'un air sévère un Sirius hilare assis contre le mur, les genoux légèrement repliés devant lui et hochant la tête avec frénésie, agitant une vieille radio moldue d'où s'échappaient les notes retentissantes d'un tango endiablé.

'Oh que si, tu le feras' hoquetait-il entre deux jappements heureux, des larmes de rires tombant de ses paupières et glissant sur ses joues.

James Potter, irrité, renifla d'un coup sec et jeta vers son ami un regard assassin.

'Rêve toujours' lança-t-il en éloignant un peu plus l'objet de son corps mais le maintenant d'une main ferme ' tant qu'il me restera un peu de dignité je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce'

Sirius sembla retrouver un peu de son sérieux et, souriant avec provocation, il croisa les bras, lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

'Ah oui ?' répondit-il . 'Et pourquoi pas ? Un pari est un pari, tu aurais du y penser avant d'accepter de te battre avec moi. Je t'ai _toujours_ battu à ce jeu là. Maintenant, James, fais-moi plaisir, cesse de traîner et exécute-toi, tu réfléchiras un peu plus avant de me vanter tes talents de danseur, la prochaine fois.'

L'air buté, le grand brun se mordait les lèvres, hésitant entre sa fierté et son honneur, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre. Il avait lamentablement perdu au défi lancé par son ami, et à présent il devait accomplir son gage, faute de quoi il ne doutait pas de se faire traiter de lâche pendant de longues semaines. Mais tenir ce balai contre lui lui paraissait tellement dérisoire que, pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré de rire ( Sirius ne s'en gênait d'ailleurs pas ) … si cela n'avait pas affecté la fière image du sorcier noble qu'il se plaisait à incarner.

'Bon, alors, tu t'y mets' s'impatienta son ami, indifférent au dilemme qui faisait rage dans la tête du bel indécis. D'un doigt, il tapota la radio qui repartit de plus belle, haussant un sourcil et feignant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Soupirant longuement pour prouver sa réticence, James passa une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux ( derrière la porte, je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant, attendrie malgré moi ) puis il hocha la tête et colla le manche contre lui avant de glisser vers le sol, au rythme de la musique. Le menton relevé dignement, le torse bombé, l'air sur de lui, James Potter faisait danser sa compagne imaginaire, virevoltant dans les airs et souriant d'un air charmeur au balai délabré tandis qu'il caressait sensuellement, à l'endroit où se seraient trouvait les cuisses de sa partenaire, _si_ partenaire il y avait eu.

Je suppose qu'à cet instant précis, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, observant le plus grand crétin de l'Univers se donner en spectacle de la sorte, j'aurais du mourir asphyxiée par mon hilarité, mais tout le contraire se produisit.

Dévisageant son expression si sérieuse, ses mains puissantes qui allaient et venaient fermement le long du manche, ses mèches de cheveux noir corbeau qui lui barraient les yeux et qu'il rejetait en arrière d'une fière secousse, je me sentis fondre et me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper l'habituel soupir de pucelle en chaleur qu'on ne manquait pas d'entendre lorsque Sirius passait, inaccessible, à proximité d'un groupe de filles.

Fascinée, pour ne pas dire éblouie, je le regardais évoluer au son du tango très charnel qui résonnait contre les murs et le plafond, me maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt l'indéniable charme qu'il dégageait. Quel magnétisme, mon dieu !

C'est ainsi que, il y a à peine quelques jours, à son plus grand bonheur et, il faut bien l'avouer, au mien aussi, je ne repoussais pas James Potter lorsqu'il me demanda pour la centième fois en un mois si je souhaitais sortir avec lui.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, et dédaignant la présence de ses trois inséparables, je sautais à son cou et l'enserrais aussitôt de mes deux bras, pressant avidement mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de murmurer, petit sourire aux lèvres _'On danse ?'_

* * *

**FIN**

**(1)** Héhé, pas pu résister à inclure mon adorable petit couple Siri'Mus dans cette histoire :p


End file.
